The rise of Slytherin:Before Hogwarts
by Jg2017
Summary: The childhood of the next generation of wizards and witches


CHAPTER 1:Aaron Johnson

A certain boy was in deep sleep when suddenly someone screamed his name.

"HEY AARON WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!"

Aaron woke up listening to his best friend's screams.

"Merlin Juliet, it's 3 p.m," Aaron Johnson said irritated.

Juliet Garleth was a beautiful young girl, who had been Aaron's best friend since they were 5. Even though they were in the same year, their classmates had always found it strange that they were so close, since Juliet was the most popular girl in her year and Aaron had always suffered from constant bullying and was considered an isolated kid. But no one knew who the two really were, not even Aaron had known until a certain incident at had been running from his classmates who would not leave him alone, when he suddenly disappeared from the place he was and reappeared in the school garden,where Juliet had been watching the whole scene with great interest.

"I can't believe it, you are exactly as I am," Juliet said happily.

"Beg your pardon?"

For a moment, Aaron thought that Juliet was mental.

"Merlin, you don't know anything do you?" she asked with a different tone in her voice that Aaron knew from experience with his mother when she heard him take a low note that the tone her voice had now was disappointment.

Now Aaron just wanted her to leave him alone.

"Look.. .Juliet right? Let's make this clear, you are beautiful and popular and I am just me. I don't have friends, no one likes me, so there is no way for me to be like you," Aaron said, as if it were the more obvious thing in the world.

Juliet stared at Aaron with her blue eyes as if he was an abandoned puppy.

"Oh great, an anti-social, now how can i put this in a way that a muggle can understand?"

"Muggle?"

For some reason Aaron thought she was talking about some kind of disease.

"Well... here is the thing mate. You are a wizard Aaron, and probably a very good one if you do accidental magic like that," Juliet explained

"Wizard? Accidental magic? And wait, did you just say that I am good at something?"

Aaron was terrified and watched her with a look of terror in his eyes . She took a lily from the garden and opened and closed her petals as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"It happens to you, doesn't it? Strange things happen around you, and you do not know why, but you are sure that you are doing it and you don't know how? That is accidental magic, it is common among wizards and witches until we get our wands, since without them we have more difficulty controlling our magic. But with a little practice and training, it is possible to control your magic before having a wand," Juliet explained without being sure if she had used the right approach, imagining a confused Aaron but to Juliet's surprise, he smiled.

"Well, that explains a lot."

"So you've noticed accidental magic before?" Juliet asked, hopeful.

"Look, i once set fire to my father's sofa, but my mother said it was because I was playing with fire and since then I've been having doing meditation with her. Not to mention that my father did not fight with me and found super it cool and Mom hit him," Aaron spoke shyly, since he had never lasted so long in a conversation before.

Juliet thought the whole situation was amusing.

"I bet your mother is a witch and your father is a muggle."

"Muggle?" Aaron asked, but this time with a tone of curiosity instead of fear.

Juliet, noticing the change of tone, spoke more blissfully than anyone Aaron had ever spoken to in his life.

"Sit down by the fire mate, we have a lot to talk about," Juliet said and, for the first time in his entire life, Aaron finally felt he had a friend.

Juliet snapped her fingers and Aaron awoke from his thoughts.

"What were you thinking about?" Juliet asked and, realizing the blush on Aaron's face, Juliet quickly said

"Forget it, open the window, I'll jump."

"Bloody hell Juliet, I hate when you do this."

Aaron opened the window, Juliet jumped and and he took her hand tightly to keep her from falling., hating that his friend always did things the hard way.

"I'm sorry I did not go to your birthday yesterday Aj, I had to go with my parents to MACUSA on a matter from the Ministry of Magic." Said Juliet.

Aaron knew that Juliet would not have missed his birthday without her having a good reason, so he did not care. It was true that he felt alone and liked the company of his friend, but loneliness was already something he was accustomed to. Even though his parents were great with him, they spent most of their time at work and Aaron never knew how to hold a conversation with them. It was different with Juliet who could talk about magic.

"Don't worry, I didn't mind..."

Juliet cut him off by saying

"I know that you felt alone, I also know that you do not care when you feel alone, but I care and I hate it when you feel that way, so to make up, in the USA, with the help of my father, we bought a special book for you,this is going to be our birthday gift for you ."

And Aaron knew that he had no choice but to accept the present quietly, since Perseus Garleth hated when they refused his gifts and his wife began to cry, and if it were really special, Mr. Galerth probably used one of his many contacts being a pure blood from an old american family and that probably should be a book of a renowned wizard author

Juliet took a book from her purse and handed it to Aaron. The book was about the Global Wizarding War, the war against Gellert Grindelwald which had ended when he was defeated in a legendary duel against Albus Dumbledore, with the help of Newt Scamander. The book also had sections on the two British wars against Death Eaters. The book was eagerly awaited by historians since the author had invested heavily in research, making several trips and obtaining exclusive interviews with war heroes, not to mention that he had trained under the famous writer, Batilda Bagshot, writer of Hogwarts: A History. The book was only to be released next year and a confused Aaron asked:

"How did you.."

"My father and the author studied together in Ilvermorny. When I said that I was going to have to miss your birthday, he thought it would be a good idea for you to know more about our community from another point of view that is not ours. And by the way, since you have more control over your magic, my dad wants to show you some unique american spells, so that when you have your wand you can already get used to them and prepare in case of danger," Juliet explained.

"Why would I need to know defensive spells? Isn't Hogwarts the safest place in the world?" Aaron asked.

Juliet was quiet and afraid, but eventually she got the courage to speak and explained with a sad tone.

"The Garleth are basically the American Malfoys or American Blacks in this case. My Great Grandfather joined Grindelwald in the Global War and my Great Aunt joined the Death Eaters. She went to England just to be a Death Eater. Despite my grandfather having helped many Muggles to flee the United States during the first and second British wars, many people are still prejudiced against my family and other pureblood families because of our black past and, if you are going to be my friend, then it is quite likely that they will be suspicious of you"

Aaron was furious.

"What a bunch of hypocrites, what's the bloody point of being against prejudice if people discount bad deeds in people who have no control over what their relatives did?"

Juliet was surprised and happy.

"So you still want to be friends with me and my parents?"

"Of course I do, you're my best friend, you're sure to be my only friend but I guess you'd be my best friend if I had other friends. Mr Garleth is the coolest person I know and there is nothing your relatives did in the past that will change that."

With that being said, Juliet knew that she and Aaron would be friends forever, or at least this is what she thought.

 **WELL,THIS IS IT EVERYONE THIS IS THE FIRST MAJOR STEP OF A MAJOR PROJECT I HAD IN MY MIND SINCE I READ THE EPILOGUE,THIS IS GOING TO BE A NEXT GEN FIC WHERE THE TWO MAIN CHARACTERS ARE OC'S AND THEY WILL EVENTUALLY BE FRIENDS WITH THE KIDS OF THE EPILOGUE,YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO MEET THE NEXT MC THAT ISN'T JULIET IN THE NEXT CHAPTER,HER NAME IS ELIZABETH GARCIA HENDERSON,THIS CURRENT FIC IS ACTUALLY A BUNCH OF ONE SHOTS OF THE CHARACTERS I WANT TO EXPLORE DURING THEIR CHILDHOOD, TO SHOW HOW THEY WERE BEFORE THE EVENTS OF THE FIRST BOOK, SO THIS IS A KIND OF BOOK 0. I AM PLANNING IN MAKING AN EIGHT BOOK FRANCHISE AND IF YOU SEE SOMETHING SIMILAR TO THIS IN WATTPAD, THAT WAS A POOR VERSION OF THE PREQUEL I WANT TO TELL BEFORE THE FRANCHISE EVEN WAS NAMED THE RISE OF SLYTHERIN (BEFORE WAS NEW BLOOD OR MAGIC CONTINUES BUT ONCE I GOT MY BETA I THOUGHT THIS TITLE IS MORE FITTING WITH THE STORY I WANT TO TELL). THE PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION OF THE CHARACTERS OF THIS CHAPTER ARE:**

 **AARON JOHNSON: A boy with white hair so smooth that he could have the haircut of any celebrity he wanted, but he prefers to leave it in his natural cut to not draw attention, has big black eyes and white skin and prefers to wear a simple shirt with a black sweatshirt and a pair of jeans.**

 **JULIET GARLETH: A girl with long blonde hair and hazel eyes, with white skin and likes to wear anything that is fashionable in the wizarding world or in the Muggle world**


End file.
